Bacon-like meat analogs have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,070; 3,442,662; 3,537,859; 3,589,914; 3,658,550; 3,840,677 and 3,930,033 and in Canadian Pat. No. 872,186. These references describe various mixtures of vegetable proteins, binders, colors and flavors which have been employed to simulate the lean meat and fat portions of natural bacon. Although these prior art compositions may in a generic sense simulate bacon, they all have the disadvantages of not having the same juicy, fatty mouthfeel and cooked appearance of natural bacon. As a result these products have not been widely accepted by the consumer as a true substitute for real bacon.